Farewell, My Love
by Deadly Data
Summary: Misa&Light. R
1. Farewell, My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters!

Farewell, My Love © By Rikuson.

Death Note and Death Note Characters © By writer Tsugumi Ohba and illustrator Takeshi Obata.

**

* * *

**

**Farewell, My Love**

The sky was a pale blue color and the clouds didn't help—their grey depression bought everything around them, anguish and despair. Today was like any other day, the sun hid behind the abundant clouds, and a light wind fluttered the trees' leaves to there end, as they hit the ground. The street was empty, and the wind howled throughout the trees, which longed and yearned for water—rain—anything to quench their thirst after the long, dry summer and fall.

A small, black town car drove slowly across the street, and halted at a small Victorian house with a faded white picket fence that lined the green garden and small rose bushes, which withered slowly, every year. The car's engine came to a stop, and the door opened, slightly, and then a man came out. He was dressed in black attire, with a white shirt, and a black tie. His face was of a young man, and showed signs of slow aging. He closed the car's door behind him and stuck his hand in his pocket, then took out a small piece of paper. He looked at it, then at the house, then back at the paper again, and gave a slight sigh then gulped. He walked slowly towards the house and stopped at the picket gate. He closed his eyes and he reached out towards the black latch and un-hinged it.

He picked up his pace, and walked towards the dark mahogany door, he drew a deep breath and then exhaled, and his mind wavered, back and forth, like a flag caught in an uproar of a blustery wind. He knocked. He stayed still, regretting it, and then seconds later a young woman answered. Her face, too, showed signs of aging. She looked at him, her eyes tired and bloodshot. He gulped and then looked down at the paper.

"Misa Amane…" The man said, solemnly. She stared at him and then at the paper.

"Yes…?" She replied dully.

"Good evening ma'am, I am Private Agent Disuke…," He said. Her eyes light up.

"What's the matter sir?! Oh please, _please_, tell me…" her eyes became watery, and she leaned against the doorframe.

"Mr. Yagami would like to see you, on urgent request, at the city hospital. Here's the address," he said pulling out a piece of paper from his other pocket, "the hospital was informed, by the federal police, to let you stay past visitor hours, if necessary…" his voice grew cold and almost lifeless. She broke into tears, fearing the worst, and then the agent's voice broke in again. He reviled the inner pocket from his brazier and grabbed a white envelope and gave it to her. "Mr. Yagami would like me to give his to you…"

She held it in her semi-wet hands and looked at it with saddened eyes. She read the front of it, "_Misa Amane_," was printed on the front, in large handwriting—Light's handwriting. Tears streamed down her face, and plotted on the paper, she whipped them of slowly, then turned it to the opposing side and opened it. She took out the paper and read it, in a low voice…

_"Dear __Misa_

_I regret to inform you, but, the doctor said that I might not make it…The gun shot was vital, and there is a very slight chance I will not make it. I want to tell you that I love you, and would like to ask you to come visit me; the doctor said I had less than 3 days to make it… please come and visit me… I want to talk to you. _

_Love, _

_Light Yagami" _

She sobbed vigorously, and then she let go of the letter. The letter fell, slowly, into the ground, which was ready to embrace it. Dust fluttered at the letter reached the ground... Misa stared at him, at his cold eye. His mouth opened.

"Good day ma'ma," he said and walked back to his car.

(To be continuesd, please tell me what you think...)


	2. Part II

**Farewell, My Love**

The car drove down the street then turned the corner, disappearing from the distance. Misa stared at the letter, then walked back inside and sat down on the old leather couch. She placed the letter on the brown coffee table, which sat in front of the couch, and was next to her car keys. She looked at them, the through of seeing Light for the last time lingering in her head.

_Should I go see him? No, I mustn't … But, it was by his request…_

She sat there for a course of about ten minutes, which, to her, seemed like a lifetime. At last she stood up and bent over and grasped the car keys, then walked towards the door and grabbed the brown coat which hung on the coat hanger. She walked outside, and a small breeze fiddled with her hair. She closed the door behind her and locked it, then walked towards the car that was on the side of the street, and went inside.

She turned the engine on and then started at the solemn road, and sighed. She pressed the petal, and then went towards the hospital. The thought of going back still found room in her mind. She didn't want to go; if you know that you'll see something for the last time, you don't want to go say good bye. You want to keep the last memory with you, and play a trick in your mind that their still their, and that's what she wanted to do. She parked outside of the hospital, and turned of the engine of her small car, then went outside, with the letter in hand. She stare helplessly at the letter, then up at the hospital, she took a deep breath, and then continued walking.

The automatic doors opened, as she went in and the nurse at the front desk looked up at her. She approached the desk, and the nurse took out a pen and a pad of paper, and then looked up at her.

"How may I help you?" the nurse asked. Misa laced the letter on the marble countertop. And then the nurse looked up at her. "You're here to see Yagami, Light, am I not mistaken?" Misa nodded. The woman placed the paper down, ad then looked at her. "He's in room 3G up on the 7th floor, I know he'll be glad to see you."

Misa grabbed the letter, and walked up the stairs to the 7th floor, to the third room. She stood in front of the door, and her hand hovered over the door knob, and inhaled.

_One, two, three, here goes nothing…_

The knob twisted, and a stream of light hit the floor as the door opened slightly…

(End of part II)

(Please review and tell me what you think, updates coming soon!)


	3. Part III

**Farewell, My Love**

The knob twisted, and a stream of light hit the floor as the door opened slightly. She walked in the door, and saw a white hospital bed lying on the side of the wall. Lumps filled the bed, and at the headrest, was Yagami's head, the only familiar thing in the room. Misa quickened her pace towards him, and then stood by the bed. She looked around the room, and saw a chair a few feet behind her and pulled it next to the bed.

"Light…" Misa said quietly. Lights face was a pale white and his eyes were closed and covered by his chocolate brown hair. She reached under the covers and looked around for his hand, when she found it, she held it. "Light…Can you hear me?" he moved a little, and then opened his eyes slightly.

"Misa… is that…you?" he said, and tried opening his eyes wider. She nodded. "I'm…surprised…you came…" Her eyes widened.

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't want to come; I knew if I faced myself to do this… I knew that I would know you were or close to …" she paused.

"_**Death**_?" he said calmly. She nodded and small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Everyone dies…you can't really stop it…can you. You can trigger everyone's death,…manipulate it…and make them die that way…but _natural_ death, it's … inevitable[1." She gave a slight chuckle and held his hand tighter.

"I guess your right. It seems that even on the verge of death you speak eloquently[2. "

A long silence passed through the room, and they sat silently looking at each other and only the beeping and humming of the machines was heard. Misa stare sadly at Light, almost crying, but she had to be strong, and not lose her composure[3. Light looked at her, then let go of her hand and pushed himself up, so that his back was up against the headrest. He reached out and held her hand again. He held her gaze then opened his mouth a bit.

"Misa…"

"Yes Light…"

"You know…I love you...Right?" Light said and continued to stare into her eyes. She nodded, and then replied.

"I love you too, if that's what you were going to ask…" her words faded. He reached to the other side of the bed and grabbed a small velvet black box and opened it.

"Misa, if I make it through this nightmare, I want to wed you." Misa's eyes widened and she almost cried. "So Misa…will you marry me?"

She nodded vigorously and then hugged him. She took the black box and opened it and saw a diamond embedded in a gold band of jewelry. She picked it up and placed it around her bare finger.

Several hours passed, and they soon went to sleep in each others arms still holding each others hands. Misa woke up from her slumber to find Light's hand very cold, and somewhat very pale. She looked at his face, it to was cold and pale, scared, she looked at the machines, and saw his heart beat was soft, and weak, almost as if he had no pulse at all…

(To be continued…xD)

(Please read and review, constructive criticism appreciated **_highly_**.)

* * *

xD I went hrough the trouble of going and putting some words down here that might ned to be looked up. So instead of going to the dictionary on this site, you can look them up on this very page! enjoy? (all def. from Dictonary. com )

[1. Inevitable – in·ev·i·ta·ble 1. Unable to be avoided, evaded, or escaped; certain; necessary: _an inevitable conclusion_. 2. Sure to occur, happen, or come; unalterable: _The inevitable end of human life is death_. –noun 3. That which is unavoidable.

[2. Eloquently - el·o·quent –adjective 1. Having or exercising the power of fluent, forceful, and appropriate speech: _an eloquent orator_. 2. Characterized by forceful and appropriate expression: _an eloquent speech_. 3. Movingly expressive: _looks eloquent of disgust._

[3. Composure - com·po·sure - noun 1. serene, self-controlled state of mind; calmness; tranquility: _Despite the hysteria and panic around him, he retained his composure._


	4. Part IV

**Farewell, My Love**

Several hours passed, and they soon went to sleep in each others arms still holding each others hands. Misa woke up from her slumber to find Light's hand very cold, and somewhat very pale. She looked at his face, it to, was cold and pale, scared, she looked at the machines, and saw his heart beat was soft, and weak, almost as if he had no pulse at all. She stood up and then laid her head on his chest, his pulse was weak. She grabbed on to his hand, and began to cry, quietly.

Outside, in the hallway of the hospital, a nurse walked down, door to door, telling all the visitors that visiting hours was over. When she reached lights room, she was stopped by the private agent that went to Misa's house.

He said in a quiet voice, "Leave them alone, he's nearly reached his time, she'll go home soon." The nurse nodded and stood by him, on her tiptoes, trying to see what was going on in the room.

Misa held his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Her wet tears landed on his hospital robes and trickled down onto the bed. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek once, the placed her head back on his chest. His pulse seemed to fade and fade, and once you thought he was gone, it came back, a bit stronger than before. Misa kept her head laid then and whispered hoarsely," Light you'll make it alive, I know you will, please…please…don't you dare die, don't you dare lose hope…"

The nurse looked up at the agent and he looked at her. She asked, "When will she leave? If you're not right about this, you'll have to …" just then, before she could finish her sentence, the agent got closer to her and kissed her. The nurse stood in shock.

"That shut her up…" he said quietly to himself, and then turned his attention back at Misa and Light. Misa began sobbing vigorously. There was a long _beep_ in the room, and all way quiet. Everyone's eyes glued to the machines that exhibited the pulse, heartbeat, and everything else that was essential to his body. Misa began to cry, and weep, and then she took off the ring that was on her pale fingers and placed it in the palm of her hand. She looked at it as the sun reflected an array of colors: reds and oranges and yellows and peaches. She grabbed it and placed it in the palm of his hand and closed it.

"Light…I love you..." she walked to the other side of the bed, where his face was, and sat down next to him. "Is this some kind of _sick_ joke that God himself was playing on me? Why lord? _Why_?" she stood up and then kissed him one last time, then left the premises, and walked past the agent and the nurse, who thought they were unseen.

Misa walked towards her car, and went inside it. She sat in it for a couple of minutes and then sighed, she broke into tears, and then decide to turn on the engine and drive home.

The sky was clearing up; grey clouds were no longer part of it, as the sun began to set. The sky was an array of different colors, some dominating others: Oranges and yellows and different shades of blues all blended together above the white clouds, and at the east, a fading crescent moon was coming over the hills. Small fading stars appeared, scattered about in the horizons. All the stars twinkled about, except one, which fell from the heavens—Light's star.

**The End**

* * *

xD done? Are you all satisfied? I hope so. Things you might be wondering don't be afraid to ask. It wont be a burden for me to reply. 

First one which might be a question to most is. What's up with that mawkish ending?

Ummm, I really don't know. The star thing came from the videogame, "Dynasty Warriors 5" when Zhuge Liang dies, and Sima Yi says stuff. Lol. Well that's probably the gist of it. Zhuge Liang dies and Sima Yi said something about his "star" falling on the ground.

Any other questions? Feel free to ask.

Quizilla quiz coming soon!


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After some time, Misa regained consciousness of her surroundings and went on with her life. After her great loss of her beloved, she found it hard to trust anyone. She eventually formed a tight-knit relationship with her friends, which were all girls. One day after looking through, and placing the belongings she owned in a box for moving purposes, she came across the small black velvet box Light had given her. The box was empty, and then at the bottom of the soft cotton like cushion that the ring was placed on her saw the corner of a piece of paper. Curious she took apart the box and found a small note from Light. The note read:

_Dear, beloved, Misa,_

_I am sorry. I should have proposed sooner; I was fully aware that I was probably not going to make it. With my last ounce of strength I wrote this. I didn't want to wake you while you slept, but I am genuinely sorry that it had to be this way. I wish it were not so, but alas… I wish, I really wished, and believed that we could have been together…forever, and if not, then just for a day. Please stay strong, for me. And until we embrace in heaven, I bid you…Farewell, my love…_

_Love, Light_

The note bought tears to her eyes, and she began to sob vigorously, then she stopped, and repeated the words, "I must stay strong, for Light," she held the note close to her, and then folded it back into the box. And then place the box in her purse, and continued packing.

Months later, after she moved into her new house, Misa took ill. The illness ate away at her remaining life, and she was founded and declared dead at her house, with a scrap book in her lap, and a note in her hand. It was the same note Light had given her, except this time, every word was faded to the point of extinction, from being read daily, with the exception of the three words at the end, "Farewell, My Love"


End file.
